


Slainte

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Slainte

Slainte 

I see the signs and yet refuse to see,   
closing my eyes to changes -  
knowing, knowing, dreading in my heart   
the images of what might come to be. 

I want to see myself in strength,   
and walking proud, in purpose,   
dancing to the music of my heart with joy,   
laughing, singing, moving free 

I do not want to feel betrayal of the body,   
forced to hold back, to adopt a fragile image of my life   
in order to preserve my life.   
I do not want to live a living death   
and long before my dying, die. 

Summer, 1986


End file.
